


Cutie Pies

by credlycrab_odddinosaur_insaneferret



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: ...?, Diapers, Nibbling, Pacifier - Freeform, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-06-18 11:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15484968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/credlycrab_odddinosaur_insaneferret/pseuds/credlycrab_odddinosaur_insaneferret
Summary: Donghyuk and Junhoe are amazingly cute but like...really really cute...(The tags are not all there yet so ... yeah that's it.)I don't know how to make summaries and I don't know how to write so yeah...Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...English is still not my first language...So sorry for the possible mistakes and don't hate me for my poor writing skills (please).

It all began after a particularly stressful day, all IKON members were stacked up on the couch and they were watching a movie before going to sleep. It wasn't even 20 minutes in the movie when they were all starting to fall asleep. Bobby, B.I, Junhoe and Chanwoo decided to go to bed but the three others wanted to watch until the very end (even if they knew they wouldn't...). Donghyuk fell asleep not long after the others left, laying his head on Jinhwan's shoulder. The elder smiled at that and started to pat his head.  
When the movie ended Song and Jinhwan were both not asleep (Congrats Boys!) so Yunhyeong put some dumb night-time show. It was the most stupid thing on Earth but they were so tired that they started to laugh at the simple mention of the word ''fart''...yeah I wrote that word...ok. So. They were really in the show when they heard whimpering so they both looked down to see DK's face all contorted in fear? sadness? They didn't know exactly but it was far from happiness.  
Donghyuk kept mumbling incoherently, snuggling in the crook of Jinhwan's neck. You could heard repeated weak little ''I'm sorry"," It wasn't me", " It's my fault" and even "Dad". This last one broked both of their heart into a big mess of hundred of million of trillion little pieces of sadness. Jinhwan tried to wake the poor kid up but he just wouldn't. DK was getting more agitated by every second and they were both feeling helpless. The younger of the three was now shaking violently, sobbing in his sleep, grasping his hyung's shirt with all his might.  
Yunhyeong went to wipe his tears with his thumb but Donghyuck took his hand in his all his trashing around.Yunhyeong let out a little yelp of suprise when he felt his fingers engulfed by a warmth. Donghyuk had put his hyung's fingers in his mouth and was calmly sucking on them, nibbling at some occasions. He looked at Jinhwan with wide eyes and the older just shrugged, lost like him. He was about to pull his hand out of the younger's mouth when he noticed that he seemed to have calmed down a bit. He decided to leave it there for a little time, wanting to help him as much as he could. Jinhwan didn't know what to do so he simply grabbed a tissue and wiped the drool that was escaping from Dong's mouth.  
Jinhwan went to bed but Song decided to spend the night with Donghyuk. He programmed an alarm on his cellphone at an hour that they would be the first to wake up.  
The next day, when the alarm went off Yunhyeong didn't quite remember why he wasn't in his room but quickly remembered everything when he felt his thumb wet. He took it out of his mouth, wiped his thumb on his pants and shook the youngest one awake.  
\- Hmmm...Five more minutes...  
Song chuckled but continued to shake him. DK finally got up, wiping the drool on his face.  
\- Okay, okay...I'm coming hyung.  
They prepared kimchi and eggs for everyone while they were all waking up... well trying to.  
When Jinhwan got up, he went to talk to Yunhyeong about last night.  
\- Did he do it all night long?  
\- I guess... I mean, he still had my finger in his mouth when I woke up...  
\- Ahhh, he's so cute, he said, making that face: * ;3 * .  
\- Yes he is, he smiled. But we should probably tell him about it...no?  
\- Yes but you know how sensitive he can get... I think we could wait a little bit and keep it between just the two of us...  
They both agreed and continued the day normally (remembering how cute he looked).


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I know it's super really really short...I really wanted to upload...Also...Killing me killed me.

About a week later, they managed to keep his secret safe but after a packed day, all IKON members were hanging out in the shopping center. Donghyuk fell asleep out of exhaustion on their Baymax manager's lap and was snoring lightly. Chanwoo took a seat on their manager's other side and noticed something weird about Donghyuk's butt. He's not a creep. He just happenned to look that way. But his butt looked...big. Chan had only one possible explanation in his head so he decided to ask to their manager...Maybe he knew something about it.  
\- Hyung?  
\- Mmm?  
\- Is Donghyuk-hyung wearing diapers?  
\- Umm...  
He looked at Donghyuk then looked back at Chanwwo. He sighed but nodded.  
\- How come did I didn't know?  
\- They want know one to know...I wasn't even supposed to find out.  
\- Wait. They? Who's the other one?  
Yunhyuk (Baymax manager) slapped himself in the face.  
\- Ughh. Look. You weren't to find out about DK so I won't tell you who's the other one.  
Chanwoo smirked.  
\- Then I'll find out myself...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack!  
> I think this chapter is pretty good actually...Well tHaT's mY OpInIOn.  
> So...let me know if you like it or not in the comments ( if you want...I won't force you...Well, even if I wanted to I couldn't because I'm here and you're...well you're there...)  
> O.K.  
> Sorry for this, you can go and read.  
> Hope you'll like it  
> ;D

All IKON members were thrilled to meet their fans once again. They were doing a fan meeting in the town of Gimhwa for their last album and even after five hours on stage, their excitement could just not go away.  
However, after these five hours, everyone started to noticed how DK was starting to squirm in his seat. Nobody really understood but Chan, who only smirked and approached him. He placed himself behind Donghyuk and pulled the waistband of his pants. Donghyuck, startled, squealed softly and turned around slowly to look at the maknae with huge eyes. He smiled awkwardly and Chanwoo returned his smile. Chan leaned to the height of DK's hear and quietly whispered.  
\- You might wanna go and change before the rash becomes too bad...No?  
Donghyuk's lower lip began to wobble as he looked up to meet the tall maknae's eyes. As soon as he saw his eye, a silent sob escaped his lips. He hastily put his mic on his chair and ran out of the stage.  
With the sudden movement, all members looked up to see that DK disapeared. Then, they looked at Chanwoo who was seen with him the last. He shrugged and went back to his seat, kind of feeling bad.  
Jinhwan got up and exited the stage as well to search for the boy. He didn't know exactly where to search but heard crying so he followed the sound to the nearest bathroom. He tried to open it only to find that it was locked. He sighed and knocked.  
\- Donghyuk?  
-...  
No answers (except more sniffles).  
\- Hey, it's Jinhwan-hyung...Please let me in?  
\- No... Go away hyung...  
He sounded...so broken.  
\- Please baby, let me in. I can't help you from here can I?  
He tried to sound convincing but he couldn't with his young friend like that.  
\- No one can help me. Go away please.  
\- Baby...  
\- Go away!, he screamed.  
Donghyuk. The ball of fluff, unicorns, rainbows, happiness and smile had just yelled at him. Something was definetely wrong.  
Jinhwan went to get their manager for help. He explained the situation quickly. Baymax manager grabbed his bag and Jinhwan led him to the bathroom.  
\- Donghyuk. It's Yunhyuk. Can I come in?  
Silence. Then a click. Yunhyuk opened the door and went to get in but noticed that Jinhwan was following him inside.  
\- Uhm... You should probably stay here...  
\- Why?!?  
\- I...  
\- Okay. Just go. But you'll owe me some explanations...  
Yunhyuk smiled at him and went inside to help the poor boy as Jinhwan frowned and made his way back to the stage. He put a smile on his face and tried to ignore the thoughts of DK crying.  
*super killing time skip because I don't like to make my baby suffer (--Now in the van)*  
Everybody was silent for a good part of the ride, the only sound being the car radio and Donghyuk and Bobby's snores. They both had fallen asleep on each others. B.I broke the silence.  
\- What was all that about back there?  
Silence.  
\- Can't I have an answer?  
More silence.  
He sighed and rubbed his face.  
\- Are you really all that immature?  
Chanwoo speaked up.  
\- I might have upset him...  
\- What? How? He looked really upset, said Yunhyeong.  
\- I know...I didn't mean to...  
\- But you still did. Did you apologize?, asked Jinhwan.  
\- I didn't have the time...  
-We'll leave it there for tonight, because we're at the dorm but you should really apologize to him Chanwoo, finished Hanbin.  
They got out of the car. Bobby woke up so he got out by himself but they did not want to wake up Donghyuk so Yunhyeong took him in his arms. Donghyuk stirred and Song froze. After a couple of seconds, DK settled in the crook of Yunhyeong's neck and fell back asleep. Yunhyeong let out a sigh of relief and carefully made his way inside, following the others.  
Yunhyeong laid Donghyuk down on his bed and went to th living room. Junhoe, Chanwoo, B.I an Bobby also went to bed soon after. Yunhyeong was getting sleepy so he closed his eyes and made himself comfortable on the couch.  
Jinhwan thought that he was asleep so he went to get Yunhyuk.  
\- So. Now. Can you explain?  
\- Umm...I really shouldn't, he rubbed the back of his head.  
Jinhwan only stared at him, crossing his arms.  
\- I'm his hyung. He's like a baby brother to me. I want to know and I will know.  
\- O-Okay... Well...you see Donghyuk is kind of in...uh...diapers.  
\- Wait. That's it? I thought you were gonna say that he had a girlfriend, a boyfriend or that someone in his familly died or something! I was so worried!  
\- You react kind of lightly...  
\- Well I'm suprised but I won't like him any less because of that. But why was he so upset?  
\- Chanwoo found out about one week ago and today, he went and made a comment about it...  
\- Is this why he was squirmy at the fan meeting?  
\- Yes.  
\- Oh, poor angel... He must feel horrible...  
\- Yeah...he was really panicking.  
\- Why didn't he tell us? Doesn't he trust us?  
\- Of course he does! I just happened to find out. I think he wanted no one to know about it. But you know him...he's just like that...  
\- Yeah...  
\- Well, if that's it, I'm gonna get going.  
He walked back to the front door.  
\- Wait!  
Yunhyuk turned around.  
\- Do you happen to know about another of Donghyuk's...problem?  
\- Uhh...  
\- He's kind of nibbling at his fingers...?  
\- Ah. Yes.  
He took his backpack off of his shoulders and openned it. He got a white pacifier with a brown bear out of his bag and held it proudly to Jay, smilling. Jinhwan took it and thanked him. They both said goodbye to each others and Yunhyuk left. Jinhwan locked the door and went to put the cute dummy in Donghyuk's mouth. DK instantly took it and started to nibble on the rubber lightly. Jay smiled, he was too precious for this world...He kissed his forehead and turned the lights off. That night, he went to bed, still smilling like an idiot.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yooooo!  
> Umm...I have nothing to say.

The sound of loud giggles and camera clicks made Donghyuk stir and turn around in his sleep. He turned around but...the bed isn't infinite so he got stuck in all his blankets and fell on the floor with a loud thud. He groaned and got himself up on his elbows. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Bobby.  
\- You okay?  
\- Mmmm.  
Donghyuk nodded and closed his eyes again. Bobby chuckled and ran his hand through DK's hair. Donghyuk leaned into the touch and made a content noise.  
\- How can you be this cute..., Bobby whispered to himself.  
He let him get some more sleep as he ran to the kitchen to show the other members (except Chanwoo who had a meeting out of town).  
\- Guys!  
They all looked at him.  
\- Did you see Donghyuk!?  
Jinwhan mentally cursed himself for not taking more precaution last night.  
Bobby then shoved his phone in Hanbin's face and squealed.  
\- Isn't he cute!  
Hanbin stayed shocked a moment before staring into space...  
\- He didn't sleep with a pacifier before...didn't he?  
At the mention of the word "pacifier", everyone's head turned to look at the pictures on his phone.  
\- This actually explains a lot..., whispered Yunhyeong.  
\- What do you mean?, asked Junhoe.  
\- Uh...no. Nothing...  
Meanwhile, B.I was still not understanding.  
\- How...I mean. I slept next to him two days ago...  
\- Me too and he didn't have a pacifier, continued Junhoe.  
At this moment, Donghyuk sleepily walked out of his room, still half asleep...and with the pacifier in his mouth.  
Everyone stared at him. Donghyuk opened his eyes.  
\- 'huatt?  
He quickly understood. Blushed. And hurried back in his room.  
B.I followed DK. He slowly opened the door and put his head inside the room. He didn't see Donghyuk but saw a lump of blankets on DK's bed. He chuckled and went to sit next to him.  
\- Hi there Blankets. Did you happen to see my friend Donghyuk around here? ... No? I was hoping to talk to him about what happened one minute ago. I would have told him how he looked adorable and that he had no reasons to hide because we all love him no matter what.  
Donghyuk peeked out of his hiding spot (or the lump gave birth to a head...you can choose) to look at Hanbin.  
\- There you are! Did Blankets told you I was looking for you?  
Donghyuk giggled and nodded. Hanbin noticed that his cheeks were tear strained and that he still had his lips closed around his pacifier. B.I smiled fondly at that. DK blushed and hid his face behind his pillow. B.I chuckled and took the pillow out of his hands. Donghyuk looked up at his hyung.  
\- Don't hide Dong. It's cute.  
Donghyuk shook his head.  
\- No. It'ch not. I look lik'a baby, he pouted.  
\- But you're our baby, he pinched his cheeks.  
Donghyuk groaned at the sudden gesture but did not move away. B.I chuckled and got up.  
\- You can come when you'll be ready, he smiled.  
With that, he left him.  
Donghyuk was happy. In fact, he was happy to have them as his friends. Why did he even worry in the first place... They would love him no matter what. Even if he was wearing diapers...Right?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey!!!   
> Here is the following chapter!!  
> You can write what you would like or think will happen if you want...or nothing...or just anything...;)  
> I won't force you.   
> So. Anywayyy... I hope you'll enjoy and thank you for reading!

IKON were staying at an hotel near Gimhae for their latest T.V show. They rented a suite. That way, all of the members could stay together for the time of the show. They all thought it was a pretty good idea except Junhoe. But you know how Junhoe is,(SaSsYyYyY) even a suite isn't good enough for him...

After a whole day of filming, they all went to the restaurant before going back at the hotel. They decided to eat pizza because they couldn't remember the last time they had it ...aaannd... Bobby wouldn't stop complaining.   
They ate their meal quietly...who am I kidding...loudly. Laughing and screaming the whole time. They all had a good time but Donghyuk couldn't bring himself to stop thinking about tonight. They got to the hotel, about two hours later and they watched T.V for awhile. They were pretty tired so they all went to bed, except Jinhwan who wanted to work on a new song.   
-x-  
When Junhoe woke up that night, for a glass of water, he didn't expect to see lights open in the "living room". Normally, he would have ignored it but what made him frown and worry was the sound of sobbing. He put his glass of water on the counter and followed the sound to meet Donghyuk, rolled in a ball, in the corner of the bathroom. He was crying big fat tears and he was shaking. Junhoe stayed in the doorframe, wondering if he should go wake up one of his hyung but they all seemed exhausted. He decided to tiptoe his way close to him, not to startle him, and crouched in front of him. He gently put his hand on his shoulder and he looked up with red puffy eyes.  
\- Hey...  
Donghyuk hid his face in his hands again, whining. Junhoe sighed silently but stayed there.  
\- What's wrong?  
Donghyuk only cried harder. Junhoe was really helpless. But then, it hit him. It smelled like urine. He looked at Donghyuk's pants and saw that there was a stain on it.  
\- It's okay Dong-Dong, accidents happens...  
\- You...you don't understand!, he exclaimed.  
He was taken aback by the sudden reaction.  
\- It-it-it's not!  
\- ...What do you mean?  
Donghyuk seemed to think for a moment before he pulled the waistband of his pants to reveal his diaper. Junhoe looked down and gasped. He must have leaked...  
DK whined at his reaction.  
\- Why...why don't you change?  
Donghyuk looked at his hands.  
\- I don't have any left...,he mumbled.  
What Junhoe said next suprised him the most.  
\- I can lend you one...  
Donghyuk looked up. Junhoe smiled and pulled his waistband a little to reveal a diaper. DK smiled and nodded.  
\- 'kay...  
Junhoe got up and quietly made his way to "his" bedroom to get what he promised and some of his spare clothes and got back to Donghyuk. He handed it to him and left the bathroom to let him wash and change. He was about to close the door when Donghyuk pulled his shirt. He turned back to see DK blushing.  
\- Uhm...could you please help me...? I'm kind of stuck..., he whispered the last part.  
Junhoe chuckled and nodded. Wet pants can get pretty sticky and Junhoe was well placed to know that. So he probably really needed help. Donghyuk wouldn't want him to stay any more longer than necessery. He was already embarrassed enough.  
-Sure.  
He crouched in front of him and started to unzip his pants when they heard footsteps. Junhoe promptly stopped to close and lock the door. He heard a knock on the door.  
\- Anyone in there?  
It was Hanbin.  
\- Uhh...yeah! I'm in!, Junhoe answered.  
\- Have you seen Dong anywhere?  
\- Yeah he's with me. He...uh...dropped some salsa on him...And I'm erm...helping him to clean it up...?  
There was a moment of silence but B.I spoke up.  
\- Uhm...okayyy...if you say so...  
He must've left because he didn't talk after that. Junhoe managed to get Dong's pants off of him. DK thanked him and told him that he'd be fine for the rest. Junhoe agreed and left the room, closing the door behind him. Junhoe couldn't stop smilling. Not because he liked to see his friend crying but because now, he knew who Yunhyuk was talking about and it only made Donghyuk even cuter, in his opinion. Nobody had to know that though...  
He took a seat on the couch, listening to the t.v while waiting for Donghyuk to get out.  
When he did, he looked like a sleepy hedgehog. His hair were all spiked up with water, he had his eyes half closed, he was litterally swimming in Junhoe's hoodie and he was dragging his feet all the way to the couch before slumping down next too him.  
\- You okay?  
Donghyuk only hummed in response, burrying his face in a pillow, close to Junhoe.  
Junhoe continued to watch his show.  
When the episode ended, he looked down at Donghyuk (to see if he was still breathing and alive...) and noticed how angelic he looked. With his pure and soft skin, it was hard for Junhoe to resist the urge to nuzzle him to death. DK looked happy, and somehow more innocent than usually...if that was even possible considering the fact that Donghyuk is an absolute angel. His soft breathing was making a stray strand of hair slightly move at every exhale.   
Junhoe scooped him in his arms and Donghyuk immediately clutched his shirt, before snuggling in Junhoe's shoulder. JU-NE smiled at that and made his way to DK's room.  
Once next to his bed, he bended down to put him in his bed but Donghyuk whined in protest and held on tightly around his neck.  
Junhoe sighed but carefully leaned down with him and brought the blankets up to cover both of their bodies. Donghyuk moved his head to lay on his chest and made a content sound before putting his thumb in his mouth. Junhoe watched him relax as he carded his hand through Donghyuk's soft hair.  
And with that, they were both asleep, feeling impossibly warm and comfortable.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO YO YO!!!  
> I'm back y'alllllll!  
> First of all, I want to wish you all a merry Christmas...even if it's a little late...  
> I hope you all had a great time doing whatever you did!  
> -x-  
> This chapter is kind of longer than the others...I think?  
> I have nothing to say...  
> I hope you'll like it and feel free to leave any comments!

The whole thing about Chanwoo was still making Donghyuk pretty upset so, the next day, when he woke up, he decided to clothe differently...Meaning no diapers for today. He didn't need diapers. He was a grown up adult and grown up adults don't wear such childish items. He could make it through the day...Right?  
-x-  
The thing is that, today, they needed to catch up on dance practice quite a lot, meaning that they would all need to stay well hydrated through the day, and everyone knows that drinking a lot of water wouldn't help him... which DK didn't expect...  
But it was too late to go back. They were in the car, headed to the practice room.  
He still tried to keep thinking positively though. He is a grown up man, he could do this one little thing...Maybe...  
-x-  
He could not do this.  
-x-  
Normaly, DK is the best dancer of IKON but he could just not concentrate on the dance. They all noticed something was wrong with him.  
JU-NE decided to try and find out what was wrong so he went to see Donghyuk.  
\- Hey, is everything alright?, he asked, putting his hand on his shoulder.  
\- I'm fine, he said curtly, shaking him off of his shoulder and walking away.  
Junhoe turned around at his other member with wide eyes, not understanding what he did wrong.  
Chanwoo and Song shrugged and continued talking.  
Jinhwan frowned. It was not like DK to act like that. He picked his water bottle, patted Junhoe's back and walked to the apparently angry boy.  
-Hey...  
DK turned to look at him but said nothing.  
\- You should drink a little Dongie, I didn't see you drink at all today, he said, handing him his water bottle.  
\- No. I don't want to hyung. I'm fine, he said, pushing the bottle to his hyung chest and taking place again to resume practice.  
Jinhwan did not appreciate the way that he answered him or the fact that he didn't drink but he let it slide for this time.  
-x-  
B.I was starting to get pretty mad.  
-x-  
He could really not do this  
-x  
-Argh! Again.  
They all nodded and did as Hanbin told them, taking the song from the same part for the the umpteenth time.  
They did the same little part that was bugging the leader but he was still not satisfied.  
\- Okay. Everyone except Donghyuk and Jiwon, out.  
The two boys in question looked at each other and held their head down.  
The other members went downstairs to get some snack in the meantime.  
-Donghyuk. What do you have today?  
-Nothing hyung.  
\- No. Really. I want the truth.  
\- But it is...There's really nothing hyung.  
B.I chuckled sarcastically, carding his hand through his hair.  
\- Do you really think I will believe that?  
Donghyuk didn't answer.  
\- From the beggining.  
The two boys took place and did as they were told.  
-Stop!  
They promptly stopped and looked at Hanbin.  
-Donghyuk. I swear to god I-  
Donghyuk tried to cut him.  
\- Hyung I-  
-No. I'm talking to you. When I talk you-  
\- Please hyung I-  
\- What do you not understand Donghyuk-ah!?! You listen to-  
\- Hanbin-hyung, I just-  
\- No. You really need to pract-  
\- Hyung,I really-

 

Too late.

 

Donghyuk choked down a sob, bringing his hands to his eyes.  
B.I stopped arguing and immediately felt super bad. He should have listened to the kid.  
Bobby, who was sitting in the corner of the room, up until now, rushed to the younger's side, rubbing his shoulders.  
\- Baby, I'm sorry I didn't know, B.I cupped his face. I thought you were just arguing with me honey, you should have gone to the bathroom if you needed to go that badly. I wouldn't have been mad at you Donghyuk.  
B.I hugged the poor boy while Bobby quickly texted Junhoe.  
-x-  
After a couple of minutes JU-NE knocked at the door. Bobby quickly got the door, taking Junhoe's bag like he asked him. He took towels out of the bag and gave them to Donghyuk, who was in the bathroom with Hanbin.  
-What happened?, asked Junhoe.  
\- Donghyuk had an accident.  
\- Ahhhh, he must've leaked, he said, more to himself than anything else.  
\- What?  
\- He. Must. Have. Leaked.  
\- No. I understood but he wears diapers too?  
\- You didn't know?  
\- No...I though you were the only one.  
-Well...surprise...I'm not.  
At that moment, B.I got out of the bathroom.  
\- How is he?, asked Bobby.  
\- He's fine, embarassed though.  
\- Junhoe, can you lend Donghyuk one of your diapers please, asked Bobby.  
B.I frowned.  
\- Donghyuk doesn't wear diapers. Junhoe's the only one, Bobby.  
\- Well apparently he does, answered Jiwon.  
\- But I was with him just now and he wasn't...?  
The three boys frowned.  
B.I went back in the bathroom, where DK was now clothing himself in his normal clothes (not the practice ones). B.I sat on the counter.  
\- Donghyuk, do you usually wears diapers?  
DK's head shot up.  
\- W-what?  
\- Do you need diapers Dong?  
\- I...  
There was really no escape.  
-...yes...I do...  
\- Why didn't you tell us honey? Do you not trust us?  
\- Yes, yes I do hyung...I just...I don't know everyone usually tell I'm a freak or...I...I just didn't want you guys to see me any differently.  
\- Aw, we would not Dong-Dong. Did we judge you about your pacifier?  
Donghyuk blushed but shook his head.  
\- See? Now. Let's get you in diapers, shall we?  
B.I took one out of Junhoe's bag and made Donghyuk lay down on a towel. Donghyuk blushed madly, hiding his face in his hands while Hanbin proceeded quickly, not wanting to embarass the boy any more. When B.I was done, he patted his butt.  
-There. Isn't this better?  
DK sat up and nodded, still hiding his face.  
Hanbin chuckled and helped the boy up. He picked the dirty clothes and put them in the bag. He could wash the bag later...

When they got out of the bathroom, Bobby and Junhoe were sitting on the floor. When they saw them, the got up, smiling.  
They went downstairs to meet up with the others members. They ignored the numerous complains about the time from the members and got their stuff to get back to the dorm.  
-x-  
Even if they practiced all day, they still wanted to walk home. So they did. It was a really beautiful night, they could see the stars and it was cool (I'm talking about the temperature there friend...Yes, seeing stars can be cool but I'm meant that it was not chilly but not hot either outside. You can continue reading, sorry ;3).  
After walking a couple of streets, Yunhyeong scrunched up his nose.  
\- What's that smell? Do I smell...p-  
\- P-Party!?! Yeah, you do, because tooniiight we're going to have so much fun. We won't sleep! Movies, food, cuddles, pizza. No one sleeps before I say so, loudly said Bobby.  
\- O-okay...? Answered Yunhyeong, dumbfounded.  
-Isnn't pizza food?, whispered Jinhwan to Hanbin.  
\- You know how he is, pizza's like god to him, B.I. whispered back to him.  
Donghyuk kept his head down in shame and it finally clicked in Jinhwan's mind. If Donghyuk is so embarrassed like that, he must've had another accident.  
Jay rubbed his back in attempt to comfort him a little, even if he knew that it would probably not help much.  
-x-  
They finally arrived at the dorm and, as he said earlier, Bobby called the nearest pizza place.  
Everyone rolled their eyes but did not complain...they could eat pizza if Bobby wanted it thaaaaaaat much. They'll sacrifice themselves (*Add sarcastic diva hand on forehead here*)...  
Bobby, B.I and Junhoe were choosing the first movie while Yunhyeong was getting plates, napkins and drinks to go with the food and Donghyuk was in the shower.  
After everyine was done with their "mission", Chanwoo helped Jinhwan gather all their blankets and pillows to the couch.  
He went to Donghyuk's bed and picked his blankets and his pillow. He was about to go to the next bed but something dropped on the floor.  
Chanwoo crouched down to pick the object and grinned when he saw what it was.  
He stormed to the living room where everyone was stacked up on the couch.  
\- This just keep getting better!  
\- ...what?, asked Jinhwan.  
\- Donghyuk. He's in diapers AND uses a pacifier!  
\- He's in diapers?!?  
Everyone turned to Yunhyeong.  
\- Well...yeah, answered Jinhwan.  
\- All of you knew!?!  
They all nodded and DK hid under his covers.  
\- Isn't he cute!?!  
Bobby shoved DK's cover to the floor and ruffled his hair, smiling like an idiot.  
DK brought his hands to his face.  
\- S-stop...  
\- I can't! You're too cute!  
Bobby pinched his cheeks, shaking his head from left to right.  
\- Put your paci Dong-Dong, chimed Song.  
They all agreed that it was a must, as Chanwoo handed it to him.  
DK blushed and shook his head.  
They pouted.  
Chanwoo didn't care. He was going to get that damn thing into Dong's mouth (...it sounds weird but if you don't think weird it won't...well now you'll think that way...sorry).  
He pressed the pacifier to his hyung's lips and the older finally accepted it, sucking lightly on it.  
Everyone cooed at him and Donghyuk hid his face in Jinhwan's chest.  
Jinhwan hugged him, patting his head.  
\- What movie did you guys finaly chose?, asked Jinhwan.  
\- A werewolf boy ( yass. ), answered Hanbin.  
\- Okay, then let's put it in.  
Donghyuk quickly removed the dummy from his mouth and put it on the coffe table in front of the couch.  
They pressed play and listened to the movie while eating tons of snacks and, more importantly, PiZzA!  
Everyone would end up finding out about today's accident but for now, Donghyuk was kind of glad at how the night turned out.  
DK had a smile on his face when he made himself comfortable against Hanbin's side. B.I opened his arms for Dong to get more comfortable. He hugged him closer ,once Donghyuk found his position.  
B.I noticed how Donghyuk started to get sleepy but the volume of the movie was kind of high so he put both his hands on Dong's ears and kissed his forehead. Donghyuk mumbled something incoherently before snuggling closer to Hanbin's chest.  
Hanbin smiled and continued watching the movie.  
-x-  
Donghyuk was actually starting to feel the pressure on his bladder but he felt way too sleepy to get up from the couch, where he was comfortably laying on the leader. So he tried to ignore it and get himself back into the movie, which he actually did. In fact, he was so engrossed in the movie that he didn't realise that there was nothing left for him to hold anymore...But he realised it when he felt the wetness held by the now soaked diaper.  
Donghyuk squirmed in Hanbin's lap, trying to find a position where he could be comfortable but it was just impossible. He tried not to look suspicious because he didn't want to attract any attention but he was still on B.I so Hanbin noticed and hugged him tighter, trying to get him to stop moving. Donghyuk whined and tried to get him to let go of him but Hanbin started bouncing him on his knees. All his hyungs knew that doing this would help him calm down almost instantly, which he did. Donghyuk stopped squirming. He was still uncomfortable but it was bearable for the moment. He laid back on his hyung's chest and played with B.I.'s fingers.  
-x-  
Donghyuk's eyes were starting to gt heavy. He decided not to fight against sleep, as he rolled on his side, snugling in Hanbin's neck.

Hanbin smiled and patted his back.  
-x-  
After some time, Bobby saw that Donghyuk was asleep. He pouted.  
\- Aw. Dong-Dong fell asleep...  
\- Yeah...so?, asked Chanwoo.  
\- Well I wanted to play truth or dare, do pillow fights and other cool stuff...  
They all laughed at his childish explanation.  
\- Argh. Seriously Jiwon-ah? Let the kid sleep, scolded Jinhwan.  
\- Yeah, and you know, after today he must feel exhausted, continued Yunhyeong.  
They all agreed but Jiwon, B.I and Junhoe weren't agreeing for the same reason.  
Bobby was still kind of sad but carded his hand through Donghyuk's hair, glad that he was getting a little bit of sleep for once. At this action, DK smiled in his sleep and let out a quiet sigh of what you could interpret as relief.  
-x-  
Donghyuk woke up a little when he felt himself getting moved. He was still in B.I' s arms.  
\- Mmmm...hyung?  
\- Hi honey, you can go back to sleep, I'm getting you to bed, it's okay, Hanbin answered, patting his head.  
Donghyuk hummed in answer and fell asleep again.  
-x-  
When Donghyuk woke up again, he was in his bed. He looked at his clock and saw that it was 3:46 in the morning. He stretched himself a little when he realised that he was now in a dry diaper. He blushed at the thought of someone changing him but he trusted his member and was glad that someone took care of him, even when he was asleep. He yawned and he felt something fall on his chest. He looked down to see his pacifier. He took it and put it back in his mouth, contently sucking on it. Someone must've gave it to him when they noticed he was asleep. Donghyuk was happy. He really was. All his members accepted and loved him the way he was. They really watch out for him, care for him and do their best to make him comfortable. He was really grateful of that.

Donghyuk fell back asleep with nice thoughts and a smile behind his pacifier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONE CHAPTER LEFT.  
> dUH dUH DUUUHHHHHH


End file.
